


Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner

by reevesdriver



Category: John Wick - Fandom
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, mentions of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: Thank you to @mightyhemsworthy (on tumblr) for the request: “May I request a John Wick fanfiction when he meets the reader in a club… and they have a hot dance?”Song Recommendation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CurN2Fg-2E





	Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner

John Wick doesn’t do clubs, at least he didn’t until Aurelio forced him to go on a night out with him. He’d recently finished a job and after spending a few days in his home silently reading Aurelio turned up and practically dragged him down to the new club that just opened up.

John refused at first but after being asked countless times he got changed into some casual clothes and was practically dragged out of his home and into his friends car. Aurelio pulled up outside of the club and John followed him inside as the bouncer let them in and soon they found their way to the bar in the corner and ordered themselves some drinks.

The club was busy, not too packed that you couldn’t move but busy enough to cause crowds forming at different areas. John took a sip from his drink as he talked to Aurelio about the club itself and about his last job and tried to avoid eye contact with the people passing by them should anyone recognise him.

After about half an hour Aurelio was soon dragged off by some pretty brunette into a booth to the side of the club leaving John standing at the bar on his own staring down at his drink, he kept to himself until a reflection in the mirror of the bar caught his eye.

You hadn’t spotted him at first but you felt his heavy gaze burning into you causing you to eventually look up and meet eyes with your observer, he was handsome, almost too handsome and you were definitely sure that he had to be looking at someone else.

John took a deep breath and downed the rest of his drink as he moved from his spot and around the bar claiming the chair next to yours as he orders another drink for himself.

“Hello.” John speaks with a low voice so not to startle you.

“Hi.” You reply with a smile as you turn your body towards him. “You look like you don’t want to be here.”

“What gave you that impression?”

“Your expression. I’m assuming a friend dragged you here?” You asked raising your eyebrows and John nodded. “So what’s your name handsome stranger?”

“John.”

“Well hello John, I’m Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“So what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

“I came here with some friends but they’ve all gone off with people so I figured I might as well stay near the bar should any of them try to find me.”

“They don’t sound like good friends to me.”

“Didn’t you say your friend brought you here and then left?”

“I didn’t say that you did, I just agreed with you.”

You sat making casual conversation with John talking about everything but also nothing at the same time but soon a familiar song hit your ears and you instantly smiled.

“Come dance with me.”

“I can’t dance.”

“Look around John, nobody here can.” You reply taking his hand in your own.

You pull him from the bar and into the large crowd that had formed in the middle of the floor. You could tell John was nervous and didn’t know what to do so you took both his hands and placed them onto your waist as you wrapped your arms around his neck pressing your forehead against his as you both swayed to the music.

Eventually he started to get into it seemingly forgetting where he was and turned you around pressing himself up against you. His chest was pushed against your back as you slid your hips against him and soon his lips found their way to your neck kissing and sucking gently at your skin.

You raise a hand placing it on his cheek sighing at the feeling of his beard hair pressing against your skin and with his lips on your neck and his manhood pressing roughly against you everything felt euphoric. At this time you had both forgotten where you were and who you came with as the music filled your ears and you turned round to face John, he embraced you in his large muscular arms and pressed his lips against yours.

You both fought for dominance and John liked that you tried to take control even though he would never allow it. 

“You’re incredible.” He breathes against your ear.

“Thank you.” You blush and wrap your arms around his neck pulling him in for another kiss.

As John held you tightly against him you both swayed to the music until his eyes shifted to a familiar face in the crowd who was staring right down at you. John had recognised the guy as one of the people who stood behind you at the bar eyeing you up and to be quite frank he didn’t like the way he was looking at you at all.

Even though John hadn’t known you for very long and the main interaction you’d had was a steamy horny make-out session in the middle of a crowded dance-floor he felt protective over you.

“John are you okay?” You asked when he stopped moving but kept his arms clasped around you.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“It’s a ladies bathroom John you can’t come in, order us some more drinks if you want to I will be right out.”

John nods and you walk into the bathroom and check yourself out in the mirror, your lipstick had smudged slightly and you smirked thinking of your make-out session with John on the dance-floor. You did your business before cleaning up and re-applying your lipstick before leaving the bathroom.

As you stepped out of the room you felt a hand grab you and at first you thought it was John until you looked up and saw an unfamiliar face staring down at you.

“Hey pretty lady.” The man speaks and you cringe at the smell of alcohol on his breath

“Let go of me, I’m here with someone.”

“Sure, you’re here with that old man. You don’t want someone like him you want someone like me.”

“I don’t want someone like you.” You reply and he grips you even harder pulling you closer towards him and you snapped.

You leaned back and punched the man straight in the face causing the entire club to freeze and turn around to face you gasping as they saw the man on his knees clutching his bloodied face. Before you knew what was happening the few people who saw the interaction stepped in and grabbed the man throwing in a few punches before dragging him to the back of the club presumably kicking him out into the alley outside.

“I want to go.” You say to John feeling as he steps to the side of you and puts a reassuring hand on your back.

“Of course, let’s go.” He replies leading you towards the front door of the club.

Soon everyone forgets about the interaction and gets back to what they were doing and John ignores the wolf whistle he hears from Aurelio as he leads you out of the club and calls for a taxi.

“Where to?” The driver asks and you give him your address as a feeling of anxiety starts to build up within you.

You’re not sure what to think and you feel your head spinning at how fast the night is going, one minute you were making out and grinding against the most handsome man you had ever seen and the next you had knocked down a guy double your size and width and now you were in the back of the cab with John and his hand was resting against your thigh.

“What happened back there?”

“I went to the bathroom and when I came out he was waiting for me and grabbed my arm and he wouldn’t let go so I punched him.”

“Remind me not to be so rough with you.” He laughs and you smile at him. “How did you get so tough?”

“I had a lot of training in fighting growing up.”

“You’ll have to show me some moves someday.”

“Maybe if you’re lucky I can share some with you tonight.” You reply with a devilish smirk and John has to swallow down a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: Don’t judge me for the title plz, I saw the chance and I took it. The song was in the first John Wick Soundtrack and honestly I just really like it. Thank you for being patient with me and I hope I did this story well.)


End file.
